


So Here We Are

by ClaraLuna98



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Andrew really likes praising Steven, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, Praise Kink, Smut, and Steven really likes being praised, idiot boys, that's right fuckers some Standrew smut for ya nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: Andrew realizes something when he looks into Steven's eyes. A brain hazy on alcohol. And it doesn't go away when the haze clears(Title based on song by Gordi)





	1. Chapter 1

If you asked Andrew when he realized he’d fallen for his co-host and best friend, Steven Lim, he could tell you the exact moment it happened. 

They were filming a new episode of Worth It. Trying different cocktails around LA. They sat side by side in a dimly lit bar in Downtown LA. In the moment he’d blame it on the alcohol. Or the atmosphere of the Pacific Seas bar. But he couldn’t convince himself that either of those were the case.

He knew he felt something for Steven, but he had always assumed it was just a crush. It was nearly impossible not to have at least a little crush on the man. He was one of the kindest, funniest, and genuine people Andrew had ever known. But that night, when his and Steven’s eyes met, he realized it wasn’t just a silly crush.

Steven Lim, the human embodiment of sunshine and happiness, was breathtaking under the low lights of the bar. There was a magic to the place that made the man look even more beautiful than usual. If that was even possible. His laughter at every stupid thing Andrew said sent bolts of electricity down his spine. Andrew’s cheeks turning pink. He hoped Steven couldn’t tell. And their eyes met. And suddenly Andrew couldn’t breathe. He felt his heart stop in his chest for a moment. And that was the moment that he realized.

He was so screwed. 

He tried to ignore it for the rest of the night. But, due to the combination of alcohol and tiredness, Steven was even more touchy than usual. Which made it extremely hard for Andrew to focus on anything. Particularly on the car ride home, when Steven rested his head against Andrew’s shoulder. The feeling both comforting and terrifying at the same time. The two emotions mixing together in Andrew’s stomach and settling like a rock. 

He stepped into his apartment, his head spinning. The smell of Steven’s cologne clinging to his jacket. He hesitated to take it off. The man’s smell almost calming to him. Despite how it sent his heart racing at the same time. 

Andrew released a soft sigh from his nose. Peeling the jacket from his body. He wasn’t acting like himself. Something about Steven made his mind all fuzzy. His sunny personality, his warm smile, how he was never anything less than content with the world. As if nothing could bother him. 

Andrew scrubbed at his face, as if he could wipe the feelings away, and got ready for bed. He’d be able to think better in the morning. Without the cloud of alcohol enveloping his brain. 

If he could even get to sleep. 

It was nearly two in the morning when Andrew gave up on any attempt to rest. The alcohol had faded, and his best friend’s face was still swimming through his thoughts. His laugh still ringing in his ears. 

Andrew was definitely screwed. 

…

Andrew walked into work the next morning, a large coffee held close to his chest as he quickly made his way to his desk. Giving Adam a half hearted wave as he went. 

“You alright?” Adam asked, removing his headphones. His chair turning so he could look at Andrew properly. 

“Yeah.” He lied. “I didn’t get much sleep last night.” 

“Well try to stay awake. We don’t need you falling asleep at your desk.” Adam’s tone was light and joking. Bringing a small smile to Andrew’s face. 

“I’ll try my best.” He noticed what Adam was working on and internally groaned. 

“We got some real good footage last night.” Adam said, noticing Andrew’s eyes on his computer. He had been going over the footage from the bars last night. The screen paused on Steven’s face.

“Yeah. Looks like it’ll be a good episode.” Andrew took a long sip of his coffee. Hoping the bitter drink would distract him from the fact that ‘goddammit. Steven looks good at every angle.’ “Don’t let me keep you.” He said, sitting down at his desk. Adam gave him a knowing look before turning his chair back around to continue his work. 

Morning boys!” Steven practically shouted at the two men as he entered. Draping his arms over both of the men’s shoulders. Adam shook his arm off half heartedly, and Steven took it as an excuse to lean against Andrew. 

“How are you so awake?” Adam asked. Steven shrugged, ignoring the question, and turned to Andrew. 

“Dude, you look dead.” he commented. 

“No sleep.” He mumbled, looking at his computer. Trying to ignore the fact that the cause of his sleepless night currently had his arm wrapped around him. The feeling of it burning into his skin like a brand, even through the shirt he wore. 

“That’s no good.” Steven shook his head. “Tired Andrew is grumpy Andrew.” 

“Yeah yeah.” Andrew waved him off. “I gotta get to work. So if you don’t mind.” He attempted to shake Steven’s arm off as Adam had, but Steven seemed more inclined to stay with him. Andrew looked over at Steven to request that his arm be moved. He didn’t realize how close Steven was, Andrew’s nose almost touching his. His eyes catching Steven’s. The younger man not looking too inclined to move. “I have to get back to work.” Andrew mumbled. 

“Okay.” Steven still didn’t move. Adam coughed, reminding the two that they were in public. “I’ll let you get to it then.” Steven removed his arm like he had been burned, and retreated to his desk. Andrew felt his face turn red as Steven left, and Adam’s eyes falling on him. 

“Don’t.” He said simply, not allowing Adam to make the comment he knew was coming.

“Alright.” Adam giggled. “You should talk to him.” 

“Maybe.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ You should talk to him.  _ Adam’s words kept playing in Andrew’s head. He knew he was right. But he couldn’t bring himself to say what he wanted to Steven. His voice catching in his throat before the words could come out. His nerves always stopping him before he can even start.

How could he say something that could completely change their whole relationship? How could he risk the possibility of losing Steven?

But damn if his heart didn’t swell every time Steven laughed. Or his stomach fill with butterflies everytime he smiled at him. 

Not to mention what Steven licking his lips did to him. 

These foodventures were going to kill him.

Andrew knew if he didn’t say something to Steven soon, he would probably combust. So he did the only thing he could think of doing.

Andrew Ilnyckyj panicked.

And in Andrew’s panic, he began to avoid Steven. 

It wasn’t intentional. But, until he could figure out what to do, Andrew couldn’t handle the flips his stomach did every time they so much as brushed hands. He began declining invitations to hang out outside of filming. Getting lunch with Ned and Keith rather than his usual lunch with Steven and Adam.

Of course they both noticed, but Steven was too nice to ever say anything about it. 

Adam, however, was not too nice to say something.

“This is exactly the opposite of what I said.” Adam told him one day. “How is avoiding him going to do anything but make Worth It awkward?” 

“I don’t know what to say to him.” Andrew admitted. 

“So? Say something.” 

“I don’t want to be doing this. But, until I can figure out what to say to him, I’m afraid to be around him.”

“You’re thinking too much about it. Just say something to him.” 

“If I do that, I’m worried I’m going to say something that’s going to ruin our entire friendship.” Andrew rested his head in his hands. “I can’t risk that, Adam.”

“You’re risking that by avoiding him.” Andrew knew he was right. He knew that if he kept avoiding Steven, he’d lose him without even having to say anything. 

“I know.” Andrew admitted, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes. “I know.”

“I can’t tell you what to do man.”

“Hasn’t stopped you before.” Adam laughed. 

“But I’m serious, Andrew, try to talk to him. Anything is better than this.” 

“I will.” He promised. 

“Good, because he’s coming this way now.” He nodded behind Andrew, and the blond man froze. “Hey Steven.” Adam called him over. 

“What’s up guys?” The man in question approached the two. The same smile he always had, but Andrew could see the hesitation behind it. 

“Andrew was talking about having us over for a movie night.” Andrew shot Adam an incredulous look.

“Really?” Steven looked over towards the older man, Andrew schooling his features. 

“Uhh, yeah.” Andrew searched his brain for an excuse. “I figured I’ve been pretty distant lately and I wanted to make it up to you guys.” 

“Sounds like fun.” Steven lit up. Instantly relieved that Andrew wasn’t angry at him or anything. 

“How’s tonight? Around seven?” Thankfully, Andrew didn’t have any plans tonight. 

“I actually have plans tonight.” Adam chimed in. “But you two have fun.” 

“That okay?” Steven asked Andrew. 

“Yeah. That’s fine.” 

“Great! See you tonight then.”

“Yeah, see you then.” Steven clapped him on the shoulder as he left.

“You’re welcome.” Adam offered. 

“Yeah, thanks Adam. Now I have to spend the night alone with him.” 

“What are friends for?” Adam flashed him a toothy grin. 

“If I die of embarrassment tonight, I will haunt your ass.”

“I’ll let Ryan know so he can finally get his proof.” 

“You making fun of me over there Bianchi?” Ryan asked, hearing his comment. They could hear the laughter in his voice. 

“We all know I’m the only one allowed to do that.” Shane chimed in.

“Sometimes it’s just too easy.” Adam smiled at the pair. 

“You’re all ridiculous.” Andrew rolled his eyes, returning to his work. 


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew left work that day with a sly smile and wink from Adam. Along with a sneaky comment about hoping his date went well.

“You’ll pay for this.” Andrew promised.

“You’ll be thanking me.” The bearded man replied. The blonde man huffed, leaving for his apartment to get ready for whatever tonight was. 

Andrew paced around his living room. He had just gotten a text from Steven telling him he was on his way, and Andrew was nervous. His brain running at a million miles a minute. Trying to figure out what he was going to say. What he was going to do. 

And then his buzzer rang. 

“Hello?” He asked into the speaker.

“It’s me.” Steven replied. 

“The door’s open.” Andrew buzzed him in, and his brain went into panic mode. He could almost hear Steven’s footsteps as he came up to his apartment. 

The doorknob jiggled, and all Andrew could do was stare as the door was opened. Revealing Steven. The sunshine smile on his face as present as ever. 

“Hey.” He breathed. 

“Hey.” Steven wrapped him in a hug. Pulling Andrew against his chest. “Thanks for having me over.” Andrew’s heart pounded in his chest so hard he was afraid Steven could feel it as he wrapped his own arms around the man. 

“No problem.” Steven ended the hug, but still held on to Andrew’s arms. Andrew hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt. “Sorry I’ve been so distant lately.” 

“That’s okay, Buddy.” Steven assured, finally letting Andrew go. “Can’t blame you for being busy.” 

“I’ve got Netflix set up already.” He said. “Why don’t you go pick a movie and I’ll grab some snacks.”

“Sounds good.” The sunshine smile never left his lips as he went to look through the movies. 

God his lips. If Andrew didn’t want to kiss his lips.

Andrew went into the kitchen, nerves cementing themselves in his stomach. His chest tight. His brain was in overdrive. Not knowing how to handle his current situation. He leaned against the counter, willing his hands to stop shaking, his breathing to return to normal, and his brain to slow down and allow him a moment to think clearly. It was just Steven. They’d been alone a million times. It used to be easy.

Used to being the key words. 

He didn’t used to have these feelings for the man. He didn’t used to look at Steven and feel his stomach do summersaults. He didn’t used to hear his voice and forget how to breath. He didn’t used to get lost in his brown eyes

He didn’t used to want to kiss him everytime he laughed. 

He took a shaky breath, rubbing at his eyes. He grabbed a bag of chips and two beers and returned to the living room. Finding Steven lounging on his couch. Andrew steadied himself, sitting on the opposite end. As far away from Steven as he could without making it seem like he wanted to run away. 

“What are we watching?” He asked, handing Steven one of the bottles. 

“Haven’t decided yet.” Steven was still scrolling through the action movies, seeming to be trying to decide between a few the way he flipped between them. 

“I still haven’t seen Civil War.” Andrew offered, noticing the superhero movie as one of the choices Steven was bouncing between. 

“You haven’t?” Steven looked shocked. Andrew almost laughed at how ridiculous his reaction was. 

“I never got around to it.” He shrugged. 

“Well that settles it.” Steven selected the movie and lounged back. Opening his beer. 

Andrew could barely focus on the movie playing on his tv. Steven close enough to him to distract him from everything around him. His reactions to whatever was happening on screen earning Andrew’s full attention. Steven laughed at something that happened in the movie, and Andrew’s chest fluttered along with the sound. 

“Hey, Buddy, you alright?” Steven noticed him staring. 

“Huh, uh, yeah.” Andrew stuttered out an excuse, taking a long drink from his beer to stop his mouth from moving ahead of his brain. “I’m just kind of out of it right now.” 

“Everything okay?” Steven looked concerned. “You’re usually pretty on top of it.” 

“Yeah, just got a lot on my mind.” Andrew toyed with the beer bottle in his hands, now avoiding Steven’s eyes.

“You wanna talk about it?” There it was. 

_ Now or never. _ Andrew thought to himself.  “It’s… hard to explain.” 

“C’mon man.” Steven rested a hand on Andrew’s shoulder, causing the blond man to tense under his touch. “You can tell me.” 

“I can’t actually.” Andrew looked at the ground. “I want to, it would make everything so much easier if I could. But I can’t.”

“Is it why you’ve been avoiding me?” Andrew nodded. “Did I do something wrong?” He could hear the hurt in Steven’s voice. Shit. This was exactly the thing Andrew had hoped to avoid. 

“No. You didn’t do anything.” Andrew assured. “It’s all me.” He stood, knocking Steven’s hand from his shoulder. He began pacing. “It’s all me and my stupid brain.”

“Andrew.” Steven stood as well, grabbing into Andrew’s shoulders. Attempting to still his frantic pacing. “Please. Just talk to me.” They were so close. Steven’s face mere inches from his. His eyes filled with concern. 

“I-I.” Andrew’s brain had short circuited. Something in him screamed for him to close the small amount of space between them. “Steven.” His voice was hardly more than a whisper. The distance between them heavy with tension. 

And suddenly, Steven’s lips were on his. 


	4. Chapter 4

Andrew froze as Steven pressed their lips together. Though every cell in his body screamed for him to kiss him back. Every part of him wanted to devour Steven. Pull him as close as possible and never let him go. But something stopped him. Some part of his brain telling him to not push his boundaries any further in fear of shattering this moment. Steven’s lips were soft. And Andrew wasn’t sure what emotions he was feeling. 

There were no fireworks. No stars. Not even a spark. But Andrew could tell, without a shadow of a doubt, that kissing Steven was so unquestionably right. But he was still afraid to kiss back. 

And then Steven’s lips were no longer on his. And the man’s eyes were filled with panic. He backed away from Andrew. The the shadow of a panic attack on his face. Andrew reached out to him, but Steven flinched away.

“Andrew, I-I’m sorry.” Steven was floundering for words. “I shouldn’t have done that. That was so inappropriate. Just when I think I can fix our friendship I go and do something like that. God, I’m so stupid.”

“Steven.”

“No, Andrew, I’m sorry. I should go.” Steven turned to grab his coat and leave. Andrew gripped his hand softly. Stopping him in his tracks. 

“It’s okay.” Steven paused. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“No?”

“No.” Andrew shook his head. “You did absolutely nothing wrong.” 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a really long time.” Steven admitted, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck. “I thought, maybe you found out about my feelings for you and it scared you away. And that’s why you were avoiding me.” Steven tried not to look in his eyes. “I thought I’d lost my best friend because I couldn’t keep my feelings to myself.” 

“No. Steven that wasn’t what happened.” Andrew pulled him back in, lifting his face to look into his eyes. “I was avoiding you because… well, because I was scared. I was scared of what I felt for you and worried that it would ruin our friendship if you found out.” His free hand rested on Steven’s cheek. “Everytime I look at you, all I want to do is kiss you. And that scared the shit out of me.” His other hand let go of Steven’s and settled itself on his other cheek. “It was my own feelings that scared me away. Not you. Never you.” 

“Andrew.” Steven whispered. Looking at Andrew with wide eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me?” 

“Of course.” Andrew leaned in, Steven meeting him halfway, and they were kissing again. It was gentle. Languid. Unhurried. Both just wanting to feel the other. To drink each other in. Steven’s arms wrapped around Andrew’s waist. Pulling him in closer. Andrew’s hands found their way to Steven’s hair, fingers tangling in the soft locks. Steven hummed against Andrew’s lips as the blond man gently tugged at his hair. His hands finding the exposed strip of Andrew’s abdomen where his shirt rode up. Thumbs tracing invisible patterns on his skin. Andrew shivered at the touch. Deepening the kiss. His tongue begging for entry. Steven’s lips parted, and now they were making out. Hands exploring each other’s bodies. Kiss still slow, but desperation seeping in. 

The kiss broke, both of them needing air. Their foreheads pressed together. 

“Wow.” Steven breathed. 

“Wow.” Andrew agreed. He began peppering soft kisses on Steven’s face, eliciting giggles from the man. He kissed the corner of his mouth, and Steven caught his lips with his own. Andrew nipping gently at Steven’s lower lip. Steven sucking in a sharp breath in response. Hands moving under Andrew’s shirt. Exploring the expanse of his back. 

“Steven.” Andrew broke the kiss, Steven chasing after his lips. Andrew giggling. “Steven, I think we should actually talk about this.” 

“Yeah.” Steven nodded. “Yeah you’re right.” They hesitantly unwrapped themselves from each other’s grasps, moving to sit together in the couch. Hands clasped. 

“So, I don’t know about you, but I really want to be with you.” Andrew admitted. “Like, a relationship.” 

“I like the sound of that.” Steven said, looking down at their joined hands. His cheeks pink. Andrew didn’t think he could look more adorable. “A lot, actually.” 

“Really?”

“I’ve wanted you for a really long time, Andrew.” Andrew chuckled. “Is that so hard to believe?”

“A little.” 

“Well, it’s true.” Steven assured. “I’ve wanted you since the day we met.”

“Well then, if that’s the case, Steven Lim, would you like to be my boyfriend?” 

“I would love to, Andrew Ilnyckyj.” Steven was smiling like a madman, and Andrew’s heart soared at the sight of it. Nothing stopped him as he pulled Steven into his lap, reconnecting their lips for the fourth time that night. Steven adjusted himself so he was straddling Andrew. Running his hands up and down his biceps, before settling them at the nape of his neck. Andrew gripping his hips tight. Andrew attempted to pull him closer, feeling a bulge in the younger man’s jeans. Andrew in a similar situation. A gasp escaped Steven’s lips, kissing Andrew harder. 

Andrew’s lips moved from Steven’s, trailing feather light kisses along his jaw. Nipping his soft skin. 

“Fuck.” Steven swore as Andrew bit into the supple skin of his neck. Andrew thought the word sounded like poetry coming from the dark haired man. 

“This okay Stevie?” Andrew asked against his neck. “It okay if I mark you?”

“Uh-huh.” Andrew felt him nod. He sunk his teeth into the skin at the apex of Steven’s neck and jaw. Steven crying out in pleasure as Andrew marked him. Head tilting to the side to allow him more access.

Andrew pulled back, admiring the dark spot on he left. Kissing it softly. He continued down his neck, leaving more marks as he went. Steven’s fingers tangling in his hair. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Andrew praised. “So beautiful Stevie.” 

“Want you so bad, Drew.” Steven moaned. Grinding down on Andrew. Andrew grunting in response.

“I know, Stevie.” Andrew’s grip on his hips tightened, moving back to capture his lips once again. “Want you too.” 

“Please.” Steven was begging. Squirming in Andrew’s lap. 

“Calm down, Baby.” Andrew chided. “We’ll get there.” 

“Like it when you call me Baby.” Steven admitted. 

“Do you really, Baby?” Steven nodded frantically. Pulling at Andrews shirt. Andrew laughing against his lips. “Why don’t we go somewhere more comfortable.” 

“Okay.” Steven went to move from Andrew’s lap, but the man tightened his grip. 

“Hold onto me.” He instructed. Andrew stood, Steven’s long legs wrapping around him. Carrying him to his bedroom. He placed him down on the bed, marveling at the sight of Steven beneath him. “Are you sure about this, Baby?” Steven suddenly seemed hesitant. His fervor from before turning into something different. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“I-I’ve never…” Steven stammered. “I don’t…”

“Oh.” The realization dawned on Andrew. 

“I’ve never done, you know, any of this before.” Steven looked passed Andrew’s face at the ceiling. The younger man looking as if he were about to cry.

“Hey.” Andrew soothed. “That’s okay. We don’t have to do this right now if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to.” Steven said quickly. Eyes snapping back to Andrew’s. “I’m just nervous.”

“It’s okay.” Andrew placed a gentle hand on Steven’s face, his thumb rubbing gentle circles. “We’ll take it as slow as you need. Okay?”

“Okay.” 

“Tell me if you need to stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters gonna be pretty smutty so hold on tight!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really smutty. I hope you enjoy because I couldn't help myself

Andrew lowered himself down, kissing Steven softly. Hands slowly riding up his shirt. Fingers dancing along his rips. “Can I take it off?” Steven nodded. Lifting himself up to help Andrew remove the garment. “Wow.” Andrew was taken back by how perfect the man before him was. “Gorgeous.” He whispered, kissing Steven’s shoulder. Hands running along the expanse of bare skin. “So beautiful.” His lips left a trail of kisses along Steven’s chest. Nipping gently at his smooth skin. He moved down to one of Steven’s nipples. Running his tongue over the bud. Steven sucking in a sharp breath. Andrew took it as a good sign, and caught the nub between his teeth. 

“Andrew.” Steven hissed, his hand tangling into his hair. Pulling at the strands. The pressure spurring Andrew on. His hand moving to work Steven’s other nipple. Steven bucked his hips up, grinding against Andrew. 

“Easy, Baby.” Andrew cooed, lightly pinning Steven’s hips to the bed. The younger man complying without question. Steven pulled at Andrew’s shirt. Attempting to take it off. Andrew huffed out a laugh, pulling the garment over his head. Abandoning it on the floor somewhere. “Better?” 

“Better.” Andrew smiled. He settled himself between Steven’s legs. There lips were together again, feeling each other’s bare skin for the first time. Chests pressed tightly together. Steven’s fingers hooked into the loops of Andrew’s jeans, pulling him even closer. Andrew feeling him smile against his lips. Andrew reached between them, slowly undoing the button and zipper on Steven’s jeans. Wordlessly, Steven lifted his hips up, allowing Andrew to slide the garment off of his legs. Leaving the man beneath him in nothing but his underwear. Andrew’s mouth watered at the hard line of Steven’s cock. The fabric already wet with precum. He looked back up at Steven’s face, their eyes meeting, and Steven nodded. Andrew kissed his stomach, feeling Steven shiver beneath him. His lips moved lower, stopping at the waistband of Steven’s underwear. Andrew’s fingers hooked under the waistband, pulling the briefs down Steven’s legs agonizingly slow. Freeing his cock. 

He looked up at Steven, taking his cock in his hand. Steven sucked in a sharp breath as Andrew kissed his length. His head falling back. 

“Keep your eyes on me, Baby.” Andrew instructed. Steven looked down at him, meeting his eyes as Andrew took his length into his mouth. Running his tongue over the tip. 

“Fuck, Drew.” Steven moaned. Andrew worked him with his mouth, keeping eye contact with him as he did. Steven was big, and Andrew couldn’t fit all of him in his mouth. Steven bucked up into Andrew’s mouth. Andrew pulled back, gagging on his length. 

“Shit,” Steven cursed. “did I hurt you? I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Andrew assured. “I liked it.” His hand wrapped around Steven’s length again. Pumping him slowly as he took him in his mouth again. With his free hand, he grabbed Steven’s hand, guiding it to his hair. Steven tangled his fingers in the soft locks. Holding him down. Andrew’s tongue wrapping around his cock. Steven letting out loud sounds of pleasure. Thrusting up into his mouth. Andrew let Steven fuck his mouth with ernest. 

“Fuck, I’m close Drew.” Steven warned. Andrew dislodged Steven’s hand from his hair, letting go of his dick with a pop. 

“Wanna fuck you.” Andrew said, moving back up Steven’s body. “That okay?” Steven nodded. “Want you so bad, Baby.” Steven reached between them, undoing Andrew’s pants. Andrew stood for a moment, sliding his jeans and underwear off. He retrieved a bottle of lube and a condom from his nightstand before rejoining Steven on the bed. “You ready for me, Stevie?” Steven wrapped his arms around Andrew’s neck, rolling his hips up. Andrew groaned at the friction of their cocks sliding together. Steven pressed their lips together, kissing him fiercely. “Lie back for me, Baby.” Steven did as he was told, resting against the pillows. Andrew coated his fingers with lube, pressing a kiss to Steven’s lips as he pressed a digit into his hole. Steven whined at the feeling. His body tensing for a moment. Relaxing as Andrew began moving his finger in and out of him. He released a small noise against Andrew’s lips as the older man pressed a second finger into him. 

“You make the prettiest noises.” Andrew complimented, scissoring his opening. Steven mewled at the praise. “Gorgeous, Baby.” He curled his fingers, grazing Steven’s prostate. Steven’s back arched off the bed, his head falling back with a strangled cry. Andrew kissed his exposed neck, adding a third finger. Stretching him further. 

“Please. Andrew.” The blond man hit his spot again. A curse spilling from his lips. “Please, Drew. Need you so bad.” 

“Okay, Baby.” Andrew removed his fingers from his hole one at a time. Steven whining at the loss. He, slid on the condom, spreading the remaining lube on his cock. Pressing up against his entrance. He pushed in slowly, pleasure blooming across Steven’s features. He stilled for a moment. Allowing Steven to adjust to the feeling. 

“Move. Please.” Steven begged. Andrew complied, pushing the rest of the way into him. He kept a slow pace, not wanting to overwhelm Steven. 

“Feels so good.” Andrew said, beginning to speed up despite himself. He watched Steven bite his lip. Eyes tightly shut. Andrew paused. “Am I hurting you?”

“No.” Steven assured. “S’good.” He wrapped his legs around Andrew, pulling him down by his shoulders. “Don’t stop.” He kissed him, grinding down on Andrew’s cock. Andrew responded in kind, thrusting into Steven with new fervor. Steven letting out a strangled cry when Andrew adjusted his angle. Hitting his spot with each thrust. 

“So perfect.” Andrew kissed his neck. “So beautiful.” He bit down on Steven’s neck, sucking yet another mark on his skin. “Take me so good.” 

Andrew moaned at the feeling of Steven around him. Steven’s cries spurring him on faster. He could tell Steven was close, they way his movements faltered. Andrew wasn’t too far off. Heat pooling in his stomach. Andrew took Steven’s length in his hand, jerking him off with the same fervor in which he thrust into him. 

It wasn’t much longer until Steven came. Screaming, and spilling into Andrew’s hand and on both of their stomachs. Feeling Steven tighten around him. Andrew cried out as he came, filling the condom. 

He kissed Steven softly as he came down from his high. The man beneath him in a daze. Eyes glazed over, hair a mess, lips swollen. A smile on his face. Andrew thought he looked gorgeous. He pulled out slowly, standing from the bed. Steven reached out to stop him. 

“I’ll be right back, Stevie.” He promised. “Gotta get cleaned up.” He kissed him softly on the forehead, going over to the bathroom. He threw away the condom and wet a rag. Wiping the cum from his hand and stomach. Going back to clean off Steven’s stomach. 

Once he was done, he threw the rag in his laundry basket and pulled on a pair of boxers. He climbed into bed, helping Steven into a pair. He pulled the younger man to his chest. Kissing his cheek.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Better than okay.” Andrew kissed a hickey on his neck. Running a thumb gently over the bruise. “It’s gonna be fun explaining these tomorrow.” 

“Oh no.” Steven’s face turned red. His hands covering his face. “I’m gonna get so much crap for this. Jen’s gonna freak.”

“Yeah, Adam’s gonna have a field day seeing them too.” Steven groaned. “Come on, it’s not that bad.” 

“Says you. You don’t have any hickies on your neck.” 

“You can get your payback another time.” Andrew moved Steven’s hands from his face, kissing his nose. 

“I’m holding you to that.” Steven yawned. Burying his face in Andrew’s neck. Andrew pulled the blanket over them, holding Steven tighter. 

…

They Drove into work together the next day, Steven’s hand absently moving to the side of his neck. 

“Stop that.” Andrew scolded before they got out of the car. “You’re just gonna draw more attention to them.” 

“I can’t help it.” Steven defended. “I keep wanting to cover them.”

“Why? If you don’t then everyone will know you’re mine.” Steven bit his lip.

“I kind of like the sound of that.” Steven leaned over and kissed Andrew’s cheek. 

“You good to go in now?”

“Yeah.” The two got out of the car, and entered the building hand in hand. 

“Damn, Andrew.” Jen commented as soon as she saw them. “About time. Steven wouldn’t shut up about you for weeks.”

“Jen!” Steven’s face was impossibly red. Andrew laughed. The pair catching the attention of those already in the office. 

“Pay up Ashly!” Eugene yelled. Steven and Andrew watched several handfuls of money exchange between their coworkers. 

“You guys were betting on us?” Andrew questioned. 

“If I remember correctly,” Shane said, “money was going into your hand when everyone found out about me and Ryan. I don’t want to hear it.” 

“I gotta get to work.” Steven said. “See you at lunch.” He kissed Andrew’s cheek and retreated to his desk. Andrew went to his own desk, Adam waiting for him. 

“You’re welcome.” He said. Grinning like a cat.

“Yeah.” Andrew smiled back. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic! It was so fun to write and I'm really happy with the response from all you guys!


End file.
